


Build it better

by Ingridsowk



Category: Desenfrenadas | Unstoppable (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingridsowk/pseuds/Ingridsowk
Summary: this is the story of what happens after Marcela, Vera, Rocio, Carly and Mike leave Oaxaca.
Relationships: Vera/Marcela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Build it better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing something that is not a letter or something similar to a poem.  
> also, english isn't my first language.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Vera hadn’t felt this way before.

They were driving back to Mexico City after everything that happened in Oaxaca. She kept thinking about shooting Joshua, she never thought that one day she would shoot someone. She just wanted to keep everyone safe.

“Vera, are you okay?” asked Rocio, she noticed Vera was holding the steering wheel too tightly.

“Yeah, I’m cool baby” responded Vera “I’m just feeling tired, you know everything that happened during these days is getting to me”

“Hey, I can drive the rest. We should stop on the next gas station, so we can switch and I will ask Carly to keep me company. Yes?” Rocio suggested while she placed her hand on Vera’s knee.

“Yeah, I’d like that” Vera kept driving for another half an hour till they reach the next gas station.

Vera and Rocio woke everyone up so they could go to the bathroom and get some snacks. Carly, Rocio and Mike went into the store. Vera just wanted to lay for awhile and Marcela decided to keep her company since they hadn’t had a chance to talk just the two of them.

“Hey, flaca” Marcela took one of Vera’s hands “I just want to apologize and thank you for everything that you did for me and for Mike and I’m so sorry for taking your ring. I just wanted something to remember you by.”

“I was so scared I was going to lose you” Vera threw her arms around Marcela. “I’m still mad at you for leaving without saying anything”

“I know and I’m so sorry for that, I just needed to keep my brother safe”

“I understand but it doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt, you know” Vera hugged Marcela tighter.

“I care about you, Vera.” Said Marcela “I just want you to know that.”

Vera couldn’t answer back because Carly, Mike and Rocio came back from the store.

“Marce, is everything okay?” asked Carly worried “Did something happened?”

“yeah and no, everything is cool. La flaca just needed a hug” Marce let go of Vera. Marcela and Vera broke apart.

“Yes, everything is alright” Vera dried her tears “I’m just feeling a little bit tired. So now, Rocio's going to drive and Carly, would you keep her company?”

“yes! I get to choose the music!” said Carly feeling excited for the first time in the last couple of hours “let’s go girls and little dude.”

Everyone got into the car. Rocio was driving, Carly was choosing the music. On the backseat, Marcela was between Mike and Vera. Mike was fast asleep with his head resting on the window. Vera let her head rest on Marce’s shoulder.

“Marce, are you awake?” asked vera “Yes, I keep thinking about what I’m going to do when we get to Mexico City” responded Marce “I’m really worried about where we are going to live and how we are going to do in general.”

Vera took Marce’s left hand and told her “Well, you and Mike are going to stay with me for as long as you want to. My apartment has enough space for us.” Vera turned her head to look at Marce “You are not alone, you got us”

“Yeah, we are not leaving you alone” said Carly.

“We will help you with anything we can” added Rocio “We can start planning tomorrow, tonight let’s just rest.”

“Thank you so much” responded Marce “We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you”

Everyone smiled at each other. They understood that now the five of them became a family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to Mexico City at 10 pm. They were exhausted and had decided that all of them would buy pizza and crash at Vera’s apartment.


End file.
